What Matters Most
by mrs.cenalovesmalfoy
Summary: After getting there lifes turned upside down by some surprisng news Hermione and Draco must decide what matters most.
1. I'm a What !

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hp characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. That lucky son of a gun.

"Hermione, get down stairs now !" shouted Jane Granger Hermione's mother.

"NO!", shouted Hermione. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock .It was 10:30 a.m. Did her parents expect her to get up this early ? So she put her pillow over her head and tried to ignore her mom.

"Hermione don't make me come up there !" said Jane. She thought about it and she didn't want her mom in her room.

"Okay mom I'll be down in a second." She slipped on her fuzzy tiger slippers and ran to the stair railing.

"What do you want ?' she yelled.

"Come and talk to us in the kitchen." , said her mother .So with a sigh and a grunt she went down stairs to the kitchen.

"So what did you wake me up for?" Hermione said.

"Well Hermy we got some good news and some bad news" said Hermione's father.

"Well what's the good news ?"

"Your Hogwarts letter came and it says that you're head girl."

"Are you serious ? I can't believe it ! I've been working for that badge ever since I first read about it."

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you. Look at my little girl all grown up. Look's like you don't need your mom anymore." said Jane.

"Well don't start celebrating right now because we haven't told you the other news yet.", said Hermione's father.

"What other news are you talking about ?" said Hermione with a questioning look on her face.

"Hermione you are a pureblood witch and your adopted", said Jane .  
She look at her mother with sweet and innocent eyes before they filled with hatred.

"I'm a What!?

"You're a pureblood witch and you always have been." said Jane.

"Bloody hell! When were you planning on telling me? "

"We were going to tell you when we thought that you could handle it and hoped that it didn't turn out like this." said Jane.

"How did you expect me to act?" "How could you lie to me like this ?" "How could you tell me that you were my parents when you weren't?" Do you know what it feels like to have been fucking lied to for 17 long years?" At this point she was in tears. "I trusted you. I trusted you both and in turn you tell me that I have been lied to for the past 17 years?" At this point the tears were just pouring out. "What about those times when you said you loved me was that all lies?

"Hermione we would never lie about any thing like that ."

"Oh really well you've lied about ever thing else so how am I supposed to know that you guys aren't lying right now. How am I supposed to know you aren't just trying to shut me up so you can torture me and stuff.?" "Get away from me." At that moment her mom tried to comfort her. "Just don't touch me!" And with that she was off to her room to pack .She didn't know where she was going but she knew that it had to be far away from here. As a matter of fact she wished she was anywhere but here. But just as she vanished around the corner the doorbell rang.

As her 'mother' opened the door standing there was...

(A/N) Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just wanted to make the story more interesting. Hope you liked it. If you have any questions or comments or even suggestion to add to the story please put it in the review box. Thanks a whole lot .  
Hermylysol


	2. Just Accept It

Recap:

Just as Hermione turned the corner the doorbell rang.  
When her mother opened the door standing there was...

"Professor McGonagall?" said Hermione's so called mother.

"Why hello Mrs. Granger . How are you this evening ? You look lovely." said McGonagall.

"Oh Minerva, come in make yourself at home." said Jane.

"What's wrong dear you look as if you have been crying ? " said McGonagall.

"We told her the truth about everything ."

"She didn't take it so well did she?"

"No she didn't. In fact she lashed out at us and said that she didn't want to see us ever again. As a matter of fact she stormed up to her room and slammed the door."

"You poor thing you must be devastated. Do you mind if I go up and talk to her ? You know to try and calm her down ?"

"Sure. That would be lovely. Just go up the stairs make a right and her room is the last room at the end of the hallway." said Jane.

"Thank you." said McGonagall and with that she was on her way to Hermione's room.

"Miss Granger are you in there ?" said McGonagall with a soft knock.

"Professor is that you?" said Hermione.

"Yes. Ms. Granger it is me now would you open the door so that I may have a word with you.? "

"Alright Professor hold on a moment."

"Thank you Ms.Granger now I-"

"Professor would you please stop calling me Ms.Granger after all that is not my real name."

"Okay well what do you wish to be called ? "

"If it is not to much trouble I would like to be called ...Saya.."

"Very well then Miss Saya. Now as I was saying your parents informed you to early they were supposed to invite me over and then tell you the news and-"

"Wait you knew about this ?" said Hermione the anger edging back into her voice.

"Well naturally I would know because Albus and I introduced them to you and we told them to tell you when you got older because we didn't want you to act like this."

"You are just like them. You don't give a damn about me. But I thought you of all people would never betray me. You always comforted me in my time of need and it turns out that you have been lying to me the whole time that you've known me. You have turned out to be just another cruel and heartless liar." said Hermione screaming the words.

On that note she turned and left her room and didn't look back. She went down stairs past her so called parents who had shocked looks on their faces. And without another word she left the people and the life that she thought she knew.

As she walked for what seemed like hours, which was really only 15 minutes, she saw some bright lights and a huge purple streak coming at full speed toward her. Just as she thought that the thing was going to hit her it stopped. When it stopped a pimply faced man got off and introduced himself. "My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for the evening. This is the Knight bus transportation for a stranded witch or wizard. Please state your name and the location that you wish to be taken to."

"My name is Saya and I would like to be taken to...er... the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay miss. We also have different types of accommodations. Would you like just a bed for 7 sickles or would you prefer a bed and hot soup for 11 sickles ? "

"I guess I'll have the bed and the hot soup."

"We have tomato soup, beef stew and chicken noodle soup. Which would you prefer ?"

"Er...beef stew with 2 dashes of pepper."

"That'll be 11 sickles Miss."

"Here you go and what shall I do with my bags ? "

"Oh I'll get those you just find a bed and sit on it and your soup should be here shortly." All of a sudden the tip of his wand started flashing red. "Oh looks like we found yet another person stranded. Come on aboard and hang on Miss."

A Few Seconds Later

"Oh hello sir please state your name and the location that you wish to be taken to."

"Er...Neville and... the Leaky Cauldron."

"Would you like just a bed for 7 sickles or would you prefer a bed and some hot soup for 11 sickles ?"

"Just a bed please ."

"That'll be 7 sickles sir ."

"Here you go and here are my bags."

Hermione was surprised when she heard Neville's name so she was prepared to talk for hours to catch up because they hadn't seen one another since the end. But when the passenger boarded she saw that that wasn't Neville that it was...

(A/N) Sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to make the story a little bit more interesting. So if you have any questions or comments or even suggestions then leave the in the review box and I'll answer as soon as possible.


	3. I Hate My Life

Recap:

"Oh hello sir please state your name and the location that you wish to be taken to."

"Er...Neville and... the Leaky Cauldron."

"Would you like just a bed for 7 sickles or would you prefer a bed and some hot soup for 11 sickles ?"

"Just a bed please ."

"That'll be 7 sickles sir ."

"Here you go and here are my bags."

Hermione was surprised when she heard Neville's name so she was prepared to talk for hours to catch up because they hadn't seen one another since the end. But when the passenger boarded she saw that that wasn't Neville that it was...

** End Recap**

Hermione looked up and saw that it wasn't Neville that boarded the train. "Your not Ne-"

"I'm not nearly as surprised to you as I should be. Of that you are correct . I haven't seen you since the end of term feast. How are you doing Gra- _Hermione_." said the imposter.

Stan ,the conductor, saw this and merrily went on his way to get Hermione's soup. He thought that the exchange was so lovely. It made him think back to his days at Hogwarts.

Hermione saw that he wanted her to play along so that they wouldn't get thrown off the bus so she did. "Oh _Neville _my summer has been quite terrible really I got a lot of terrible news. How about you ?"

"Oh you know it's the same as usual gran has been obsessed with me being as courageous as I can be."

Hermione waited for Stan to get way out of ear shot to confront the imposter.

"Alright Draco , what is going on her and why are you pretending to be Neville ?"

"Well you see-" Draco ends up going on a flash back.

Flashback

"Draco get down here." said a very angry Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was not at all impressed with Draco behavior. Draco had been constantly slacking off on his training and refused to do anything that his instructors told him to do. Lately all he has been doing is coming home and running up to his room.

"Coming father." said Draco clearly annoyed at his father. All he wanted to do was be alone so that he could write poetry and music. No one really understood him they just thought they understood the person that Draco wanted them to see. In truth no one knew that he wrote poetry not even his parents. When he wrote he felt different as if he could finally relax and be his self and not be the person everyone wanted or expected him to be.

"Yes father you called for me."

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you ?"

"What do you mean father ?" said Draco faking innocence though he knew exactly what his father was talking about.

"You damn well what I am talking about. You skipped three of your lessons for the day. Your potions instructor sent me a howler saying that if you weren't going to bother to show then there are better ways in which he can spend his time. Your Charms teacher owled me and told me to remove you from her private lesson because there are other students who really want to learn and won't miss class. And your flying instructor actually apparated here to tell me that your are hereby banned from ever being on campus due to your lack of focus and your failure to attend lessons. Do you know how embarrassing that was / For a instructors to tell me that they don' want to teach my son anymore. This is not the behavior of a Malfoy. This is going to take a while to remove from our reputation but I think I can manage it." said Lucius basically yelling at Draco.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a Malfoy. Maybe I'm tired of having to live up to your standards. Maybe I just wanna go out on my own." said Draco with no sign of fear in his voice though he knew what was coming next. And boy was he right. Lucius walk right up to him and back handed him hard against the cheek.

"Listen here boy you should be thankful that we even allow you to act this way had been raised up in my time we have thrashed you until you couldn't even see straight. So be thankful that you were born in this time not mine." said Lucius with a snarl.

"Well you know what I really couldn't care less. As a matter of fact I'm through following your rules." said Draco. He summoned all of his clothes and put the trunk by the door. " I should have done this a long time ago." said Draco. And on that note he walked right up to Lucius and backhanded him so hard that he fell over. "I hope you rot in hell for all of the misery and pain you put me through as a child but not anymore . I Draco Malfoy am a free man." said Draco with pride in his voice. He turned to walk away and got half way to the door when Lucius said "Don't you dare think that you can hit me and get away with it." He tried to hit Draco with a spell but he missed and Draco ever the opportunist shot the spell Sectumsempra at him. He then turned walked right up to Lucius' bleeding torso and said " And the same goes to you . You will no longer hold the treat of a beating over my head. Because guess what Lucius I am no longer afraid of you and I never will be ever again." Draco turned t leave but had an after thought. " If you try to take this anger you feel towards me out on mum I swear to you no I promise I will return and I will kill you." Draco said . He cast a charm on the house so that if his mum was touched in a violent way he would be notified immediately and return to carry out his promise. With that he grabbed his trunk and left the Malfoy Manor.

End Flashback 

Hermione was shocked. She never really thought that Draco had it in him to be totally honest or confront anyone. " Wow Draco I really didn't know. I'm sorry . Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? Does your cheek need some ice ? I can conjure some up for you." said Hermione. Then she blushed a mad scarlet color because she realized that she was acting like a worried girlfriend.

Apparently Draco noticed as well and said "No thank you I'm fine but do you need anything Hermione you look as if you have been crying all night." said Draco smiling but with a hint of unmasked concern in his voice.

"No Draco I'm fine but I just need to lie down and get some rest. I've have a rough night and I'm really tired. Could watch my stuff and make sure that no steals any of my things ?" said Hermione.

"Of course. You just get some rest and I'll wake you up later when we reach ……er. Where are you going ?"said Draco.

" The Leaky Cauldron." Mumbled a very tired Hermione from her bed.

"Alright them I'll wake you up when we get there." said Draco in a whisper because he didn't want to rouse her. And on that note her tucked her into her bed and made sure that she didn't get jostled around from her sleep. He also cast Silencio around her bed so that she was not awaken from her sleep at all costs.

The bus stopped to let an elderly witch and wizard couple off at their destination.

All of a sudden Stan Shunpike popped out of no where and said "Next stop the Leaky Cauldron. "


	4. Forever Mine I Think

Recap:

"No Draco I'm fine but I just need to lie down and get some rest. I've have a rough night and I'm really tired. Could watch my stuff and make sure that no steals any of my things ?" said Hermione.

"Of course. You just get some rest and I'll wake you up later when we reach ……er. Where are you going ?"said Draco.

" The Leaky Cauldron." Mumbled a very tired Hermione from her bed.

"Alright them I'll wake you up when we get there." said Draco in a whisper because he didn't want to rouse her. And on that note her tucked her into her bed and made sure that she didn't get jostled around from her sleep. He also cast Silencio around her bed so that she was not awaken from her sleep at all costs.

The bus stopped to let an elderly witch and wizard couple off at their destination.

All of a sudden Stan Shunpike popped out of no where and said "Next stop the Leaky Cauldron. "

End Recap

Draco looked over at Hermione and realized that she probably hadn't gotten all the sleep she needed so he decided that he wouldn't wake her up. When the bus stopped Stan grabbed their bags and put then off the bus. Draco knew that he shouldn't wake up Hermione so he picked her up in his arms and cradled her. She immediately put her arms around his neck and went back into a soundless slumber. Draco realized that when he was sleep she had a very mischievous, childish looking face with sort of an impish grin on her face as to say she done something that you don't know about. Just as Draco was about to do some more investigating Stan walked right in front of him.

"Thanks for riding the Knight Bus. Where no witch or wizard stays stranded for long. Good-bye." And with that the Knight Bus and Stan were gone.

As Draco stood their he was overwhelmed with some strange feeling that he was not used to . He immediately dismissed it off as something to do with the cold. He realized that he couldn't stay standing outside in the cold with a girl in his arms so he carefully shifted Hermione ,so as to not wake her, and grabbed his wand. He transfigured their bags into a pocket watch and sent it to his pocket. On that note he went up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron.

As he reached the inside of the establishment he realized that they would need a room so he made his way over to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, My ….wife and I need a room for the evening do you have any available ?" said Draco in the kindest voice he could muster. He then realized that neither he nor Hermione had on rings so under his breath he cast the spell Apidra Lantus. Right after the spell had been cast Tom, the barman, looked down to authenticate this story and sure enough on Draco's and Hermione's ring fingers golden wedding bands.

"Well how long you two been married because you two look really young ?" said Tom suspiciously.

"Well we just go back from our honeymoon in Tahiti. It was lovely. So I'd say a good solid 2 months. And those two months have been heaven." said Draco carefully to look down at Hermione with affection in his eyes. Tom took the story really well.

"Well we have a honeymoon suite available right now it just so happens . Would you two crazy kids like to have that suite ?" said Tom.

"Oh that would be lovely." said Draco.

"Alright then follow me." And with that Tom took them to the top of the stairs and in to a long hallway which only had one door at the end. Tom left them at the top step.

"Once you get to the door just say the spell Ainaak enyem while looking at your wife if the door feels that what you said was true than it will open. Ta-ta." With that Tom left them to their business.

"Alright I think that I can do that ." He strode confidently up to the door and said "Ainaak enyem." At first he thought that it didn't work but them the door began to glow a strange bluish sort of color and the door opened. He was so elated to have a room that he didn't even realize that this meant that he loved Hermione. He was about to go shower when he realized that he still had Hermione in his arms. H walked over to the big, king-sized heart shaped bed and laid her on the top. He didn't want her to get into the bed dirty so he quickly cast a few charms to clean her off and change her dirty clothes into some new, clean pajamas. He did this all without looking at her. He himself went to go take a nice, long, hot shower to relax his muscles.

After about 30 minutes Draco came out of the bathroom looking refreshed in a pair of green silk boxers with no shirt on. He knew that he couldn't sleep in the bed with Hermione because she would probably wake look over at him and murder him. So he transfigured the couch into a smaller bed and got in it replaying all of the events that had happened in his mind. It had been one hell of a day. He replayed everything from the fight with his father, the Knight Bus and the events at the Leaky Cauldron. Little did he know Hermione lay awake going over the exact same thing.


	5. Happily Ever After I Think Not

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She hadn't slept like that in a long time. She then remembered where she was and who was there with her. She was about to roll over and beat him unconscious in his sleep when she realized that he wasn't there in the bed. It appeared that he had conjured his own bed during the night. She was shocked. I mean come on this was Draco Malfoy, the legendary girl seducer, and he had not tried to take advantage of her while she was down. Hermione immediately felt bad.

"He seduces all girls except for me. Probably because he doesn't want my filthy Mudblood germs." Hermione said sadly. Then she realized that the whole reason that she was here in the first place was because her parents had lied to her all those years about being a muggle born. She was really a pure-blood. "Are you kidding me I got teased for all those years and I am not even muggle-born. So wait that means that Draco and I can get closer because I'm a pureblood now.' She whispered silently. 'Whoa' she thought. Her thoughts had taken a dangerous turn. Since when did she ever want to get closer to Malfoy and since when did she start calling him Draco. Why was she even worrying about that ? She chalked it all up to exhaustion from the night before. She heard a stirring from the far end of the bed and saw that Draco was starting to awaken. She dove under the covers pretending to be asleep. Even though he hadn't tried anything the night before it was still Draco Malfoy.

Draco's eyes opened enough to see Hermione dive underneath the covers. 'Uhh so she's afraid of me. Good to know.' He thought to himself. He yawned. He immediately smelt his morning breath. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After his breath was reeking of peppermint he preformed his morning routine. He took a shower not to wash his body but to wash his hair. Then he applied moisturizer to his skin. After that he checked his hair to make sure it was dry and then he began to meticulously perfect his hair. He was still a Malfoy, even if he didn't like it, and he could not have a bad hair day.

He sauntered out of the bathroom with vigor. He had put on a custom made black suit and a silver chain. He had to admit to himself that he looked especially breathtaking today. He looked in the mirror to fix a loose strand of hair when he realized that Hermione was still asleep. He was just about to go 'wake' her when an owl tapped on the window. Draco didn't know who the letter was from but it looked urgent. He hurriedly went over to the window and let the bird in. It was then that he realized that the bird was from Hogwarts. It gave him two letters one was addressed to him and the other addressed to Hermione. He went over the back of the seal with his fingertips. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the first day he stepped foot inside Hogwarts. He opened the envelope and a badge that had the Hogwarts crest on it fell out. He had made Head Boy and by the weight of Hermione's envelope she had made Head Girl. He took out the rest of the contents in the envelope and he saw that there was a list of the supplies that they would need for there seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He figured that his was as good a time as any to go and wake Hermione.

Hermione had actually fallen back asleep after the whole seeing Draco wake up thing. So she was a bit annoyed at the fact that Draco- Malfoy- was standing no that was the wrong word towering over her shaking her.

"Granger wake up." he said gently but firmly.

"No I don't wanna." she said . Not caring that she sounded like a whiny three year old.

"But you got a letter from Hogwarts." said Draco hoping that that would get her out of the bed.

"Okay fine I'll get out of bed but you need to look away." said Hermione sternly.

"Why ?" said Draco suddenly very curious.

"Because I'm about to change and if you don't wanna be hexed into the next century I'd suggest you look away.

Draco realizing that she wasn't kidding turned around quickly and even moved away for good measure. After all she was the best witch in their year so he knew she would know what she was doing.

Hermione cast a quick charm on herself to straighten her hair and do her light makeup. She only used earth tones because she thought that whole point of makeup was to enhance your natural beauty. The she put on a dark denim mini skirt with a black wife beater and some black high heels. She was gonna go shopping with her friends in this outfit today but she had just ran away so that wasn't an option right now.

"Okay you can turn around now. And pass me the Hogwarts letter also." said Hermione. She was quite surprised that Draco complied and then she remembered her earlier threat against him and smiled lightly to herself.

Draco went to hand Hermione the letter and dropped it. She looked drop dead gorgeous no change that drop dead sexy. She was emitting sex appeal. He hair wasn't bushy and crazy but falling around her face in soft curls. H efface looked liked that of an angel a very naughty angel. And angel that was a seductress and didn't even know it. But what caught Draco's attention were her lips. With the subtle hint of lips gloss they looked very full and kissable. He knew he should stop looking but he couldn't. The wife beater she had clung to her very full breasts and showed off her toned stomach. The short mini skirt showed off her wonderful legs. They weren't that long but they had a perfect shape to them. They weren't boney and thin but they weren't' overly large. They were perfect and they would look perfect wrapped around his back while she clug to him screaming his name in ecstasy-. 'What was he thinking? This was Hermione Granger for Pete's Sake. He could think of her like that. She was the sassy bookworm form Gryffindor that was always telling him off.' Thought Draco but once again his thoughts betrayed him. He thought about all of the anger that they felt towards one another how that in the bedroom that would lead to fiery passion while they sought to dominate the other. And Draco thought Hermione would be no passive partner she would probably have just as much passion as he would. But when images of them together started to form in his mind he knew enough was enough. He reached down and picked up the letter then handed it to her.

Hermione didn't ask any questions as to what took so long. She just accepted the letter. She opened it and they saw the Hogwarts crest meaning that as her 'parents' had earlier informed her she had indeed been appointed Head Girl. She began to feel anger but she pushed it down. She didn't want to cry right then and least of all in front of Malfoy. She tipped out the rest of the contents to find a list of supplies. She thought that she and Malfoy shouldn't go through the rest of the day with fighting so she asked him a reasonable question.

"Malfoy do you wanna go shopping for school supplies? Because we go back to school in about 2 weeks."

"Sure I'd do anything to get out of this place." said Draco not quite looking at Hermione.

They made their way down the corridor and down the stairs. They were just about to go out into the main room when Draco pulled her in to a ferocious kiss. He waited until they had made there way to a wall in the main room before he let her up for air.

"Malfoy what are you doing ?" she said furiously but breathing harshly.

"I kinda told everyone here we are married." said Draco sheepishly careful not to look at Hermione when he realized how close they were.

Hermione inspected her ring finger and sure enough there was a golden wedding band there. Hermione couldn't remember anything else because at that moment she passed out.

**A/N**

**That was the end of the chapter. I know the cliff hanger was crazy but I couldn't help it . Sorry for not updating but I had writer's block on this story. Anyway review and tell me what you think of the story or leave suggestions of what you think should happen or I should fix because I am nothing without my reader. And plus the review make me feel special. I love you all. (ESPECAILLY THE ONES WHO REVIEW) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
